


Evil

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [30]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, POV Akemi Homura, Poetry, Rebellion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: We assume love.





	Evil

As I lay on my deathbed waiting for heaven  
Watching the sky, like somebody's there  
I dreamed that she was there  
That dream gave me a scare  
I thought she saw I'm the devil's heir

As a light illuminates the horizon  
I believe I can see she's coming for me  
I'm glad as I could be  
For now I finally see  
Bringing you down to my level is my destiny

Evil takes flight, burning inside me  
Evil takes flight, in vengeance and song  
I'll make you all pay and blow you away  
Evil takes flight all nightmare long

When I was planning this great cosmic coup  
The visions I saw were memories new  
I lied to your face, I live in this disgrace  
All these claims I made of love untrue

Evil inside, setting alight me  
Evil inside, it has always been  
Darkness awakes, you are mine to take  
Evil inside, my twisted dream

Evil takes flight, living inside me  
Evil inside, there's no more to see  
The plan is complete, you're pitifully weak  
Evil raised high

Evil is nigh, terror surrounds me  
Evil darks light, nothing to see  
Come one and all, witness her fall  
Evil tonight and for eternity


End file.
